


Avatar - Son of the Sea God

by rainy_sunsets



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Avatar, Crossover, Friendship, Gaang, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, PJO, Tag, atla crossover, crossoverfanfiction, pjocrossover, wattpad, worlds collide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_sunsets/pseuds/rainy_sunsets
Summary: When Percy Jackson is sent into another universe, he has no idea what to expect. Enter the Gaang. Find out what happens when Percy teams up with our favorite group of kids. (Updates are sporadic and come whenever I feel like it. If this story gets a lot of love, though, I'll update more often.)Cross-posted on Wattpad.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. My Immortal Relatives Kidnap Me

My family is so strange. I know everyone says that, but with me, it really hits home. Let me explain. Hi, my name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Not ringing a bell? Greek god of the oceans, like 6 feet tall, commonly known as "The Fork Guy?" Yep. That's dear ol' dad. Anyways, that makes me related to pretty much all the gods and goddesses of Olympus, which can make things... crazy. This is one of those things.

\------

When you're thrown into a black sack, dragged into the back of a truck, and then dumped on the hard stone floor, you tend to get the wrong idea. That's why when I was free, I immediately uncapped Riptide, shouting Ancient Greek battle cries, and wreaked havoc everywhere I could. I heard someone clear their throat. Turning, I was met with some very, very amused Olympians.

"PERSEUS." Zeus boomed, shaking the floor. "PLEASE REFRAIN FROM DESTROYING OLYMPUS." I capped my sword reluctantly.

"Sorry, sir." I didn't bother to keep the annoyance out of my voice. "I assumed I had been kidnapped." I glanced at Hera briefly. "Again." There was an uncomfortable silence. Poseidon finally stood, gaining the room's attention.

"Come, Perseus, we have much to talk about." he said, leading me out the doorway. I followed, a confused look plastered on my face.

\------

What could this possibly be about? I thought to myself, walking down the hall with my dad.The architecture was stunning. Twelve rooms branched out from the hallwa, I assumed, for each god or goddess. We entered the room with walls built of coral and sea stone. Posiedon moved to a hammock hanging on one wall, and motioned for me to sit as well. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"What the heck is going on??!?" I exclaimed, and he took a breath, leaning back into his hammock.

"Son, you know by now that our world is much more complicated than it seems."

Tell me about it. Just last year, we discovered the existence of Norse and Egyptian gods. It's enough to make your brain implode. I nodded, not sure where he was going with this.

Poseidon sighed. "The multiverse is even more complicated." I did a double take.

"The MULTIVERSE? As in separate dimensions and all that?!!" He nodded. "So that's... real?"

"As real as you and I." he replied. I placed my head in my hands, trying to process this.

The god continued, seemingly not noticing. "Several centuries ago, some of the children of Zeus, Hephestaus, Gaea, and myself mysteriously disappeared. We soon located them in a empty universe." I listened intently, captivated by the story.

"Turns out, that universe isn't empty after all. There were humans living there, and soon learned from our children. In other words, the people of this world can control the elements." I frowned slightly.

"And what does this have to do with me?" I asked uncertainly. Poseidon looked into my eyes.

"You, my son, are being sent there to meet them." And with a snap of his fingers, the world went black.

\------

A/N: Hi guys! I'm back with the new chapter. This is gonna be so fun!!! I own nothing but the plot. I'll try to get chapters in on Wednesdays, so look out for those. Sorry this took so long, I kept putting it off. (I decided to just wing it, and here we are. Anyways, thanks for reading, and see you Wednesday!

💙Rainy


	2. A Little Girl scares the Crap Out of Me

I woke up lying face down in the mud. Couldn't my godly dad have set me down on a nice, fluffy patch of grass? Never mind that... I thought, shaking myself like a dog, flinging drops of mud everywhere in the process. Where am I? I quickly scanned my surroundings.

I was in a forest of sorts, wth a dirt path cutting through the center. Glancing briefly around for monsters (I know it sounds stupid, but when you're a demigod, it becomes a reflex.) before heading down the road. The sun was setting, and I could see a line of smoke coming up from the trees.

Now, what could that be? I thought to myself. I crept silently over towards the smoke. I ducked behind a tree, hearing a deep growling noise. Uncapping my sword, I prepared to defend myself if necessary. Taking a deep breath, I turned the corner–

"Hi!!"

I screamed, long and loud. A girl, who looked to be no older than twelve, had popped up from a bush behind me.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!?!" I screeched. She looked at me with unseeing eyes.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!??!!" she yelled back. Three more kids emerged from the trees.

"Toph, we heard a scream! Is everything okay?" A pretty girl with dark brown hair asked, worried. The other girl, Toph, glared at me.

Pointing at me, annoyed, she responded, "It wasn"t me, it was THIS idiot!!" The others jumped a little, as they were just then noticing me. I gulped, waving awkwardly.

"H-hi, I'm Percy!" I stuttered, mentally facepalming. Hi, I'm Percy? THAT'S the best you could come up with?!? Noticing the murderous expression of one boy with a ponytail, I immediately put my hands up.

"I come in peace!" I said quickly. A kid with arrow tattoos smiled warmly, and held out his hand.

"I'm Aang." I shook it, relieved that they weren't going to hurt me. The other kids seemed to soften as well, and I was soon introduced to each of them in turn.

The pretty girl with brown hair was Katara, who looked to be about my age. She had startling electric blue eyes, and was wearing a blue dress of sorts. I could get behind he blue theme.

Ponytail Dude was Sokka, her brother. I could tell he was a jokester immediately. (What can I say? I've spent a lot of time around the Stolls.) Sure enough, he cracked no less than four REALLY bad jokes in the few minutes we spent talking. I liked this guy.

The girl from before, Toph, was obviously blind, but still somehow knew where everything and everyone was. That puzzled me, but I didn't say anything, as something about her made me really not want to get on her bad side.

I was wondering what four kids were doing in a forest in the middle of the night, but then realized they were probably wondering the same thing about me.

Can I trust these guys? I thought anxiously. They seem trustwothy...

Finally deciding to explain myself, I walked over to the campfire, resting on a large boulder and motioned for them to sit. I took a deep breath and told my story.

A/N: Guys, I am so, so sorry that I missed my deadline, but I got grounded for a couple days, which just HAPPENED to include Wednesday. I will try SO hard to put out a chapter every time, but if I end up late, I do have a life (kinda), so just assume that something came up. Anyways, how are you liking it so far? I've got some good ideas for the next couple chapters. Ummm... Have a nice day I guess?

-Rainy💙


	3. A Salty Teenager Interrupts Storytime

“Hold on…” Sokka started. “You really expect us to believe that you’re from another dimension? For all we know, you could be a Fire Nation spy!”

“He’s telling the truth.” I looked at Toph, surprised and confused. She glared at me, narrowing her blank eyes.

“Don’t make me explain it again, dunderhead.” I gulped and nodded.

Katara stood up, wringing her hands.

“So everything we’ve learned about our life is wrong?” She looked tense, pacing around the fire. “Bending - my bending - it’s because of your world?!” Aang got up and placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort. I turned to face the group.

“Look, I know you probably don’t believe me right now, but I can prove it.” I lifted my hands towards the river, calling onto my father’s power, letting it course through my veins-

And that was, of course, when an angry boy in red came through the trees. He pointed at Aang saltily.

“The Avatar!!!” he shouted, pummeling a blast of fire at us. I rolled out of the way instinctively, uncapping Riptide and opening up my shield-watch.

Aang blew himself ten feet in the air and onto Appa, a giant yak that flies through the air. I swear, this place is weirder than Olympus, and that’s SAYING something.

Katara and Toph were battling Angry Teen Guy with what looked to be giant octopus tentacles and some impressively sized chunks of rock. These kids were a force to be reckoned with.

I started moving towards the fight, wanting to help them out, but the boy had quickly been pinned to a tree by several rapidly melting ice shards. Aang flew by on Appa, and Sokka helped me on beforewe launched into the sky.

“What the HECK was that?!?!” I exclaimed, freaked out. Katara scowled and nodded her head back towards the campsite.

“That,” She said. “That was the Fire Nation. Congrats, you’ve officially met Prince Zuko.”


	4. Explanations

Evil fire princes? Of COURSE there's evil fire princes.

I groaned, staring at the four of them. "What did you guys do to make this guy hate you so much?" I asked, exasperated. Toph snorted.

"Honestly, that's a good question." she pointed to Sokka, Katara, and herself. "He's not after US - it's Twinkletoes over there he wants."

I turned to Aang. "Is that why he called you a video game character?" He blinked, confused.

"I don't know what that is, but I get what you're trying to say. I'm the Avatar, which means I can bend all four elements." 

"What?!" I exclaimed, shocked. "That's a thing here? It seems a little... I don't know... OP to me."

"Again, we don't know what that means, Percy." Sokka raised his eyebrows. "You still have some explaining to do. Prove your innocence!" He yelled, pulling out his boomerang for dramatic effect. Or he was threatening me. To be honest, I couldn't really tell at this point.

I threw my hands up, exasperated. "Dude, you're still hung up on that? Even after Toph went all Human Lie Detector on me?"

"Well-" he started, but was cut off by a pebble to the face. I sighed and turned around, facing them. Taking a deep breath, I stepped backwards onto the edge.

"My name is Percy Jackson, and I am the Son of the Sea God." And with that, I leaped off Appa into the ocean below.


	5. I Become a Living Popsicle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok, so, before we start, I just want to say thank you to the 19 (edit: it's now 22) people who have left kudos, and also to the (approximate) 380 who spent their valuable time to read this story. It means a lot to me, and every day I'm still trying to comprehend that 380 PEOPLE wanted to see what ASOSG was all about.  
> (I just checked and it's 415. What the heck?!)  
> Now onto what you're really here for - chapter five.

The water was cold. Wait, no, COLD is an understatment. The moment my skin made contact with the water, it felt like tiny daggers were stabbing at me. I shivered, my teeth chattering, reminding myself that this was to “prove my innocence” or whatever.

I spun the water around me, creating a whirlpool of sorts, and propelled myself to the surface. As I ascended, I used all my strength to control as much of the ocean as possible.

Shooting out of the cold like a bullet, I pulled myself up higher on a gigantic wave. Little floating bits of water caught the sunlight and turned the sky into a freezing cold disco party. I could see Appa, but I was too far away to see the dumbfounded looks on their faces.

I glided over on my wave, hopping clumsily onto the bison before promptly collapsing on the floor.

“WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?” “HoLy cRaP WhAaA-” “Percy… HOW?” The group exclaimed in unison. I groaned and turned on my side, clutching my head. Everything hurt, and I was exhausted.

“Ughhh… I might have pushed myself a little bit too far.” I mumbled, struggling to stay concious. I saw Katara rush over to me before I gave in to the darkness. I might’ve been hallucinating, but I’m pretty sure her hands were glowing.

\---

When I woke up, it was sunrise, and we were on the ground again. I yawned and stretched, feeling much more energized. Katara walked into my tent, smiling slightly when she saw I was looking better.

“Good, you’re up.” she said, handing me a piece of meat. “Now eat up - we’ve got a lot to do.”

“Thanks.” I replied, taking a huge chunk out it. The meat tasted kind of like chicken or pork - but strangely also BOTH - and was seemingly a leg of some kind.

She started to exit the tent before turning around abruptly. “Oh, and before I go, you are totally teaching me how to do that big rainbow thing.” I grinned back, chuckling.

“Only if you teach me how to make water change phases like that!” I responded, remembering how she pinned Salty Fire Guy with ice spikes. That was a really smart move that I’d never even considered before.

“Deal.” We shook hands, and I must admit that I did check to see if they were glowing. Pretty sure it was just me.

\---


End file.
